(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as computers may be provided with external add-on devices that perform information processing using hardware, and information processing may be performed by such external devices to speed up information processing. In this case, there may be a limitation on the amount of information to be processed by an external device due to the memory capacity of the external device or any other reason.